


Ex’s and oh’s

by Dany1209



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany1209/pseuds/Dany1209
Summary: Tony Stark llevaba una vida tranquila al lado de Steve Rogers hasta que sus anteriores parejas aparecieron queriendo recuperarlo.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Erik Lehnsherr/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Other(s), Tony Stark/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Ex’s and oh’s

El castaño abrió la puerta somnoliento, como cada mañana a la espera del correo. Bostezo mientras colocaba el montón de cartas y un par de cajas sobre la mesa haciendo a un lado los pinceles de Steve y las herramientas con las que el mismo estuvo trabajando hasta tarde. 

Adoraba su hogar, un modesto departamento, cálido y acogedor. Quizá lo único que lamentaba de su piso era que no tenía suficiente espacio para montar un taller, tendría que replantearse la idea de comprar otro cuarto en ese mismo edificio. 

Soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a revisar el contenido de manera monótona... Facturas, invitaciones, más facturas, una caja de lo que parecía ser las revistas de historia antigua que Steve acostumbraba ordenar, nada fuera de lo normal... Hasta que llegó al segundo paquete, el que estaba perfectamente envuelto en papel verde oliva. 

El simple color ocasionó un escalofrío en Tony quien lo desenvolvió quedando congelado cuando reconoció la inconfundible letra cursiva de la nota. 

"No pude evitar pensar en ti con esto..."  
Loki L. 

Loki... 

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde Loki?

Con dedos temblorosos elevó el libro de poemas, una primera edición, por supuesto, la pasta dura y páginas desgastadas lo delataban. Stark llevó el manuscrito hasta su nariz e inspiró el aroma inconfundible, asociándolo de inmediato a un sofá, una estancia blanca y una alfombra verde. 

Permaneció estático, quizá por segundos o minutos enteros, incapaz de liberarse del hechizo de sus memorias. Salió de su estupor cuando la caja resbaló de la mesa haciendo eco en la silenciosa cocina. Tony tomó uno de los bolígrafos y un pedazo de papel para escribir algo en agradecimiento, pero se detuvo apenas el bolígrafo toco la hoja. No, Loki se había desvanecido de su vida de manera tan esporádica como apareció, mejor dicho como Tony lo hizo desaparecer y no iba a volver... Como un demonio que no...

Unas grandes manos se aferraron a su cintura y el castaño respingo sorprendido. 

—Buenos días— murmuro Steve somnoliento contra su nuca— ¿Qué tanto haces?

Tony se tensó apretando el libro contra su pecho. 

—Revisando la correspondencia. 

—Mmm ¿algo interesante?— susurró el rubio adormilado. 

—Tu suscripción, creí que la habías cancelado— respondió al instante. 

—¿Por qué haría eso cariño?— le respondió el otro besando tiernamente su cuello antes de dirigirse hasta los gabinetes a sacar los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno. 

Tony miró a Rogers quien aún llevaba puesta la ropa de dormir, sus cabellos dorados despeinados por la almohada y sus pies descalzos. Esa imagen era la que había decidido mirar por el resto de su vida y no iba a cambiarla por nada. Mordió sus labios dándole un último vistazo a aquel libro. Solo era un simple obsequio, no es como si Loki hubiese decidido presentarse de nueva cuenta en su vida. 

Tony suspiró decidido a dejar ese asunto por la paz, si al pelinegro le daba una especie de cierre ese obsequio que así fuera, el por su parte debía pensar en su presente que ahora llevaba el nombre de Steve Rogers. 

***

Con más energía arribo a su oficina en Industrias Stark. Aquella empresa que su padre le había heredado y que el orgullosamente se había encargado de transformar de una armamentista a una que trabajaba con fuentes de energía limpia y tecnología. 

Ingreso a su despacho decidido a terminar de revisar los últimos detalles de la papelería que debía firmar para autorizar la siguiente producción y considerar las posibles sociedades para hacer crecer aún más la compañía. Estaba ansioso por dedicarse finalmente a la construcción de los nuevos prototipos, eso le recordaba que debía comprar otro apartamento. 

—¿Café, señor Stark?

Tony sonrió al mirar entrar a Pepper con un expreso. La pelirroja llevaba puesto uno de esos trajes sastres que le sentaban de maravilla. En una mano sostenía el café y en la otra varias carpetas apiladas, haciéndola parecer una mesera, una bastante elegante. 

—Gracias Pep, eres un ángel. 

La mujer sonrío. 

—De hecho vengo a presionarte, necesitas terminar esos informes para hoy Tony— dijo dejando las carpetas extras encima del montón—Además tengo que recordarte la importancia del evento de caridad de este fin de semana. 

Tony se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla giratoria. 

—¿En serio señorita Potts?—preguntó fingiendo indignación.— ¿Vienes a sobornarme con café? 

—Es un hombre bastante fácil, señor Stark. 

Y vaya que si... Pensó el castaño, solo había bastado un mensaje de Loki para que sus hormonas se alborotaran. 

—Hablo en serio Tony, necesito toda tu dedicación en esto. 

El hombre asintió solemnemente y Pepper tomó ese gesto como suficiente ya que giró sobre sus tacones louboutin y salió de su oficina. 

Tony suspiró. ¿Por qué con ella las cosas si pudieron ser tan sencillas? Potts también era su ex novia, quizá la más importante porque fue con la que dejó atrás su faceta de Playboy, con ella conoció el amor porque sabía que todo lo que había experimentado con sus anteriores parejas no había significado nada, ni siquiera con Ty, del que creyó estar enamorado y con el que permaneció por casi toda su adolescencia a pesar de las golpizas que le propinaba. 

Negó con la cabeza, no era buena idea comenzar a pensar en esos temas, menos con tanto trabajo por hacer. 

Llevaba un par de expedientes revisados cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. 

—Stark...— respondió sin levantar los ojos del último contrato. 

—¿Tony?...— musitó una voz insegura e inconfundible del otro lado de la línea. 

—¿Qué ocurre Sam?

—Steve está en el hospital. 

Tony soltó el bolígrafo sintiendo su corazón acelerarse de temor, el solo pensamiento de que Steve estuviera en peligro le helaba la sangre. 

—¿Qué le pasó?— preguntó levantándose de la silla. 

—Se lastimo en uno de los entrenamientos. Sufrió un desgarre en el pie y una herida en el brazo—. Explicó Wilson— Está bien Tony, no te preocupes, solo pensé que tenía que informarte. 

—¿Y si está bien porque eres tú quien me habla?

—Tuvieron que anestesiarlo, al parecer había que suturar y todo eso...

—¿En qué hospital está?

—En el de siempre Stark. 

Tony finalizó la llamada y tomó el saco del perchero saliendo de la oficina no sin antes dirigirla una mirada a la gran pila de documentos, le hacía falta un asistente, con urgencia. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor dando pasos largos. 

—¿¡Tony a donde vas!?— le gritó Pepper totalmente mortificada. 

—Lo siento Pep, me surgió un asunto de suma importancia. Encárgate de la contratación de un asistente para mí, cuanto antes. 

La pelirroja le miró con la boca abierta dispuesta a replicar antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerrarán. 

***

Condujo de prisa hasta llegar al hospital, afortunadamente no quedaba tan lejos del centro de Manhattan. Camino apresurado por los pasillos encontrando a Sam Wilson bebiendo un café en un vaso desechable aún enfundado en su uniforme de trabajo. 

—¿Cómo esta Steve?— preguntó ansioso. 

—Esta bien, Tony— respondió el moreno con fastidio sorbiendo de su bebida.—Tranquilízate. 

—¿Entonces porque está en el hospital?— indagó irónico. 

—Fury insistió en que viniera, ya lo conoces, no puede permitirse que su capitán esté lesionado. 

—¿Cuándo podré verlo?

—Ahora mismo lo están evaluando, ya nos informarán. 

Stark gruño y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera escuchando la historia de Wilson. Al parecer Steve se había lesionado en una de las demostraciones de defensa para los nuevos reclutas de la empresa de seguridad para la que trabajaba como capitán. 

Tony se sentía más aliviado porque sabía que si hubiese sido algo más serio Sam estaría tirandose de los cabellos considerando la gran amistad que tenía con Steve. 

Mientras la espera se hacía larga, Stark no pudo evitar notar la sofisticada estancia médica, ese era uno de los mejores hospitales de Nueva York especializado en toda clase de padecimientos. Debía reconocer que Fury se preocupaba bastante por sus trabajadores. 

Sam se levantó a responder una llamada con los ojos iluminados y Tony lo siguió con la mirada pensando en lo bueno que tenía el trasero cuando de pronto por el pasillo por donde se había perdido el moreno apareció el, Stephen Strange, aquel ex que terminó maldiciéndolo. 

Tony contuvo la respiración. El tipo lucía mejor que nunca, su rostro ahora llevaba una barba de candado y las canas en las sienes eran mucho más notables a cuando tenía un par de años menos. 

Era imposible dejar de mirarlo, siempre fue como un imán, cada movimiento calculado, sus dedos elegantes con aquellas largas cicatrices... Los ojos azules de Strange se posaron en los suyos y un temblor lo recorrió entero. Stephen le miro fijamente con sorpresa inevitable y Tony no fue consciente de cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el. 

—Stephen Strange...— dijo con voz trémula. 

El doctor trago grueso antes de responder. 

—Tony Stark— Su nombre apenas fue un susurro como si le doliera siquiera pronunciarlo. 

—Q-Qué gusto me da verte— Tartamudeo el castaño.— Estás muy cambiado...

—Si...—susurró el cirujano sin retirarle la mirada. 

Una enfermera apareció detrás de Stephen rompiendo el momento de extraña incomodidad. 

—¿Familiares del señor Steve Rogers? 

—S-Soy yo— murmuró apenas sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos azul verde. 

—Acompáñeme por favor. 

—Si...- balbuceo, rodeó al doctor para luego girar en seco— Fue un gusto encontrarte de nuevo, Strange. 

—Igualmente To... Stark. 

Tony asintió con una media sonrisa y camino trastabillando mientras seguía a la enfermera. Estaba impactado, durante mucho tiempo evitó ir a los hospitales precisamente porque temía encontrarse con Stephen y no saber qué decirle o cómo actuar. Su miedo acababa de hacerse realidad. 

No sabía que era más bizarro, si recibir un regalo de su ex o reencontrarse con su otro ex en el hospital en el que estaba su pareja actual. Mierda...

La enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación rompiendo los pensamientos de Stark. Steve estaba recostado en la cama con el brazo y la pierna vendada. 

—¿Cariño, como te sientes?— pregunto Anthony acercandose hasta el rubio. 

—Fue solo un golpe Tony, no te preocupes—. El ex soldado lucia bastante bien, solo un poco pálido. 

—¿Cuando le daran de alta?— cuestionó desesperado, lo que menos necesitaba era deambular cerca de Stephen Strange. 

—La herida del brazo tuvo que suturarse ya se ha aplicado medicamento contra la infección y la pierna sufrio un esgince leve. Sin embargo tenemos ordenes de que el capitán permanezca aquí durante la noche para el monitoreo.

—¿Es realmente necesario?— fue el turno de Rogers de hablar. 

—Fueron ordenes del director del hospital. 

—¿O de Fury?— indagó el cstaño entrecerrando los ojos. 

La enfermera sonrió con timidez. 

—A veces me pregunto realmente a que se dedica tu jefe o cual es tu relación con el Rogers. 

Steve soltó una carcajada. 

—Ven aquí..— le invito el de ojos azules, Tony se inclino sobre la cama y le beso tiernamente adorando la tranquilidad que le brindaba su pareja. 

Steve, el bálsamo para su corazón. 

A pesar de las protestas del rubio decidió quedarse con el esa noche argumentando que podría avanzarle al trabajo desde ahí, cosa que por supuesto no pudo hacer, no tenía cabeza para ello, lo que si hizo fue poner el teléfono en silencio para librarse de las constantes llamadas de Pepper Potts. 

Siendo media noche y ya sin poder conciliar el sueño se dirigió a la cafetería en busca de algo para comer, se frotó la nuca mientras caminaba por la estancia notando como los nudos de estrés comenzaban a formarse. 

—Tony...— la voz enronquecida de Stephen resonó en la sala de espera vacía— Me dio gusto volver a verte...

—Igual a mi Stephen.

Un denso silencio se formo en el aire, casi podía cortarse. 

—¿Aún vives aquí?

—En la ciudad si, pero no en el mismo departamento— respondió el pelinegro. 

Por supuesto, ¿quien querría vivir en ese lugar después de lo qué pasó? Tony no pudo evitar detallarlo, los distintivos ojos azul-verde oscurecidos, aquellos labios carnosos enmarcados por una barba demasiado similar a la suya, el aroma fresco de su perfume... Mierda, aun a pesar de tantos años se arrepentía de todo el daño que le había hecho.

—Stephen yo...— comenzó, una disculpa vacía e inútil formándose en sus labios. 

—¿Strange estas listo para irnos?— preguntó Christine Palmer. 

—Si— respondió el neurocirujano distraído—Buenas noches Stark. 

Tony lo miro marcharse con el mismo andar soberbio con el que le conoció, todo rastro de hambre se desvaneció remplazado por el sentimiento agridulce de los celos al verlo irse con Palmer, no tenia ni un jodido derecho de sentirlos pero no pudo evitarlo. Abatido regreso a la habitación de Steve y se relajó contra la silla recordando. 

Stephen Strange, el hombre que le ayudó a salir del pozo de dolor donde lo dejo Pepper Potts. La pelirroja había decidido ponerle punto final a la relación por cientos de motivos que ya casi no recordaba, porque el cariño que sentía por el era más filial, porque no podía con sus hábitos auto destructivos, porque otro hombre le hacía sentirse confundida. Stark estaba destruido y había vuelto a su vida de relaciones de una noche hasta que encontró al doctor, la horma de su zapato, como Rhodey le dijo alguna vez. 

Ambos se habían conocido gracias al último problema de su amigo de ciencias Bruce Banner. Desde ese día la tensión sexual fluyó entre ellos, Tony recordaba claramente que habían follado esa primera noche con odio, porque ambos se desagradaban mutuamente.

Las cosas con Stephen nunca fueron sencillas, ni al principio ni al final, Tony estuvo consciente desde el primer coqueteo de cómo sería la relación entre ellos. Strange era un hombre adinerado, con una posición social envidiable, era inteligente, como amante inmejorable. Sin embargo era tan soberbio y casi tan arrogante como el, esas chispas que sacaban cuando estaban juntos era por el choque de caracteres y personalidades tan similares. 

No obstante detrás de todas aquellas similitudes y diferencias surgió el amor, porque Tony si lo había amado, intensamente, a pesar de que Strange nunca se lo hubiera creído. 

Stephen lograba dejar atrás ese carácter insoportable para concentrase de lleno en Tony y este por su parte hacia lo mismo. Ambos hombres estaban heridos a su propia manera pero el sentimiento de cariño era mucho más grande que sus demonios.

Sin embargo esa rutina agradable cambio cuando una noche el doctor tuvo un accidente automovilístico que le destrozo todos los nervios de las manos, impidiéndole continuar con su brillante carrera de neurocirujano. Tony se sentía terriblemente culpable, porque el exceso de velocidad al que iba Stephen era para estar puntual en un evento de industrias Stark.

Por el amor y la culpa, estuvo con él en su recuperación a cada paso, soportando los malos tratos del doctor, el como le echaba en cara a cada oportunidad lo de su accidente, su negación a ir a terapia, sus insultos cuando la paciencia de ambos llegaba al limite. Strange estaba empecinado en no aceptar ni un solo centavo de Stark, haciéndole la vida a Tony demasiado complicada.

Los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas a su recuperación, el daño era prácticamente irreversible por lo que Tony busco por todos los medios y lugares alguna posibilidad aunque fuese mínima.

Al inicio lo hacía con toda la esperanza de encontrar una solución pero conforme pasaban los meses utilizaba esa excusa para alejarse del neurocirujano, para tener tiempo para respirar y sanar de las heridas emocionales tan grandes que le causaban las palabras del doctor.

Fue en esos momentos de debilidad cuando mientras buscaba una alternativa de medicina en un local naturista cerca de Inglaterra (si, porque llegó incluso a creer en las estupideces esas para ayudar a su ingrato novio) que conoció a Loki Laufeyson, un pelinegro alto y estilizado, amante de la literatura.

A Tony le encantaban los chicos problemáticos, por lo que Loki le enloqueció de inmediato. El de ojos verdes aparentaba toda la dulzura y apacibilidad del mundo, pero por dentro hacia honor a su nombre de dios de las travesuras. Él pelinegro consiguió tocar su corazón, mostrándole que detrás de esa apariencia egocéntrica se encontraba un hombre melancólico que jamás logró agradar a su padre adoptivo, inseguro y desesperado por un poco de amor.

Esa empatía era todo lo que necesitaba. La presencia de Loki en su vida le dio fuerza. Los insultos de Stephen ya no le herían tanto, porque mientras el doctor menguaba su valor con palabras hirientes, Loki le alababa su físico, su inteligencia, jamás pensó que sería alguien con esa clase de dependencia que lo hacía caer en lo narcisista.

Transcurrieron meses hasta que Stephen y Tony lograron localizar a una terapeuta experta en casos difíciles como el de Strange. Al principio ambos eran reticentes en los tratamientos que propuso la mujer, pues golpeaban el lado científico de los doctores, pero ambos sabían que si la medicina convencional no había ayudado quizá un tratamiento tan experimental como ese serviría. Y fue así, poco a poco comenzaron a notar la mejoría.

Lamentablemente mientras más avanzaba Strange en su tratamiento, la relación entre ellos se apagaba. Su vida sexual era prácticamente nula y no podían compartir más de tres frases sin comenzar a insultarse. Tony sabía que Stephen tenía sus razones y aunque también era consciente de que este no tenía porque cobrarse con el todo lo que le había pasado entendía que era justificable, no como lo suyo. 

Reconocía que no se había portado bien, cuando Stephen logró escribir su nombre sin temblar Tony se fue a celebrar recibiendo por primera vez un beso del otro pelinegro. Loki encendía su cuerpo de una manera desconocida, tan atrayente, era el sinónimo del peligro que Stark quería experimentar, no le asustaba nada ni siquiera lo amedrentaba el saber que el castaño ya tenía una pareja.

Tony accedió a mudarse con Stephen a Nepal para alentarlo en su recuperación, sin embargo cuando debía viajar a Nueva York por trabajo siempre hacía escala en Londres para visitar a Loki, llegando incluso a compartir la cama con él cuando la excitación era más grande que la culpa, lo que sucedía mucho últimamente. 

Para cuando Stephen terminó su tratamiento Tony ya no sentía lo mismo, ahora los resentimientos eran más grandes, su corazón ya ardía por Loki. 

Al regresar a Nueva York con el doctor totalmente recuperado, Stark se marchó del apartamento que ambos compartían. No sin antes despedirse apropiadamente de el.

—Eres un hijo de puta, eso es lo que eres...– le maldijo el doctor con aquella barba crecida que se había negado a recortar. 

—¡Jodete Stephen!— gruñó Tony— Estuve contigo toda tu recuperación...

—Mientras te metías con otro.

Tony sintió su rostro encenderse... Obviamente lo sabía, ¿cómo mierdas creyó que podría mantener su infidelidad oculta? Stephen podía ser cualquier cosa menos un estúpido.

—Las cosas no fueron así— o no completamente. 

—¡Lárgate Stark!— gritó el doctor, un par de lagrimas traicioneras desbordándose de sus ojos, gesto que limpio inmediatamente con sus dedos firmes— ¡Lárgate y jodete! O mejor dicho deja que te jodan.

Tony sintió su corazón romperse, pero no se amedrentó, tomo sus maletas, salió del lugar y jamás miro atrás. Despidiéndose así de uno de los hombres más significativos de su vida. Aquel que le mostró que había vida después de Pepper Potts. 

—Tony, no es necesario que te quedes aquí... Ve a casa a descansar. 

Regreso al presente abruptamente al sentir la cálida mano de Steve envolviendo la suya.

—No digas tonterías amor, me quedaré contigo...

–Entonces recuéstate— le invito haciéndole espacio en la cama. 

—Estoy bien aquí, no quiero lastimarte...

—Por favor...

Tony le sonrió rodando los ojos y se acomodó a su lado en el colchón. Steve se acerco buscando refugio en sus brazos. Stark con la culpa carcomiéndole el alma por sus errores cepillo su cabello hasta que el rubio se quedo dormido. 

Sus propios pensamientos tormentosos y el cansancio repentino por haber revivido su pasado lo terminaron por derrumbar, haciéndolo caer en un sueño intranquilo pero necesario. 

El brillo del sol entraba incesante por las persianas de la ventana del hospital cuando Tony despertó. 

—Buenos días— le saludó el soldado sonriente. 

–Mhmm— gruñó estirándose— ¿qué hora es?

—Tarde, tú teléfono no ha dejado de vibrar. 

Una enfermera apareció por la puerta con la charola del desayuno. 

—Señor Stark, usted no puede estar aquí— advirtió la joven al verlo recostado en la camilla con Steve. 

–Yo le pedí que se recostara— le defendió el capitán de inmediato. 

Tony bostezo ignorando todo a su alrededor, estaba exhausto y esa cama de hospital le parecía la más cómoda del mundo en ese momento. 

—Levantase por favor. 

El castaño iba a responderle con algo sarcástico cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, se irguió y lo tomó del buró sorprendido al notar las doscientas llamadas perdidas de Pepper Potts. 

—Joder, apenas son las nueve de la mañana— murmuro para si antes de contestar– ¿Señorita Potts?

—¿Donde demonios estas?— gruño la pelirroja del otro lado de la línea. 

—En el hospital, Steve sufrió un accidente, tenía que estar con el. 

—No quieras verme la cara Stark, hable con Samuel y a la misma clínica y me dijeron que Steve esta perfectamente bien. Regrésate de inmediato y termina tus obligaciones, no me hagas ir por ti porque sabes bien que lo hare.— La pelirroja termino la llamada dejando al castaño en shock igual que a Steve y a la enfermera. 

A ese paso Pepper se apropiaría de su compañía y lo peor de todo es que si Tony la enfrentaba no le ganaría. 

—Vete, estoy bien— murmuro Steve ocultando miserablemente una sonrisa burlona... el muy bastardo. 

—Vendré a recogerte cuando te den de alta. 

—En serio Tony admiro tu valor, pero no quiero que tengas de enemiga a Pepper Potts. 

—Ella entenderá— argumentó Stark colocándose el saco de vestir. 

—No lo hará, ahora vete, Sam vendrá por mi. 

Tony sonrió apenado, beso a Steve de despedida y salió del edificio cuidándose de no encontrarse con Strange, necesitaba la cabeza fría en ese momento. Organizó rápido su día, iría a casa, desayunaría, se daría una ducha y probablemente se detendría en un local de Starbucks por un café, si, era una buena idea. 

Sus planes fueron descartados cuando noto a Happy en el estacionamiento. 

—¿Es en serio? 

—Lo siento jefe pero tiene que venir conmigo. 

Stark gruño y se subió al auto notando el traje limpio que le esperaba, una maleta y un portafolio. Si, definitivamente Pepper no sería una buena enemiga, ni para el ni para nadie. 

Happy lo llevo hasta la empresa y Tony lo amo mas que nunca por haberse detenido por hamburguesas. Era un total desastre y sabía de antemano que tendría que ducharse en la oficina y no salir de ahí hasta terminar con todos los pendientes. 

Bajo del auto y camino hacia las puertas con dificultad arrastrando el traje, la maleta y la bolsa de hamburguesas. Le descontaría a Happy el bono del mes por no querer ayudarle. 

—¿Anthony?

¡Jodida mierda!

Esa voz, esa maldita voz. Se giró en seco. Ahí frente a sus ojos estaba el, Loki Laufeyson, el hombre por el cual abandonó a Stephen Strange. 

El tipo lucía estupendo, su cabello negro ahora lo llevaba hasta los hombros, su cuerpo delgado se mostraba mas robusto, y su piel pálida lucia levemente bronceada. Lo que no cambiaba para nada eran esos ojos verde esmeralda que parecían atravesar el alma. 

—Creía que tenías un asistente para eso— se burló el más alto señalando con la barbilla al desastre de paquetes que era Tony en ese momento. 

—Loki...

—Veo que no me has olvidado.— el de ojos verdes le sonrió con esa característica mueca traviesa y retiro el traje de sus manos— Permíteme ayudarte. 

Ambos ingresaron al edificio y Tony agradeció en gran manera que el ascensor estuviera concurrido y que Pepper no estuviera a la vista cuando arribaron a su oficina. 

El castaño prácticamente corrió a ocultarse detrás de su escritorio sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Laufeyson a sus espaldas. Era un total desastre, no se había bañado ni cambiado de ropa desde ayer, debía lucir deplorable. 

—Loki yo...— comenzó inseguro sin saber que decir. 

—Escucha Anthony, mientras te esperaba escuche a la señorita Potts decir que iba a matarte si no aparecías y cumplías con tus obligaciones, así que pospondremos la plática para medio día. 

Tony frunció el ceño. 

—Pero yo...

—Te espero en el restaurante que está a una cuadra de aquí a la una en punto, no llegues tarde. 

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta la puerta con ese andar de príncipe británico. Tomó el pomo y se giró levemente haciendo flotar sus cabellos azabache. 

—Te espero— Musitó con ese tono de voz que hacía que a Tony se le doblaran las rodillas, el pelinegro salió de la oficina y el castaño se dejó caer como peso muerto en la silla. 

***

Era la una y diez minutos cuando Tony ingresó al restaurante. Localizó a Loki de inmediato junto a la ventaba observando el paisaje mundanal de la ciudad. Stark se acerco dubitativo ajustando inconscientemente la corbata de su traje sastre.

El pelinegro lo miró de arriba a abajo con un deje de admiración y Tony se sintió halagado, no en vano se había bañado y perfumado. 

Una copa de su vino favorito lo esperaba junto con la carta. Loki le señaló la silla frente a él invitándolo a sentarse. 

—Eres tan soberbio como para asumir que iba a venir— comentó Stark dejándose caer en la silla. 

—Sabes que lo soy, pero no era necesario hacer uso de mi soberbia Anthony, sabía que la curiosidad te haría venir. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Loki? 

—Hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, disculparme. 

Un sentimiento agridulce se instaló en el pecho de Stark cuando las memorias lo embargaron. Tony era un hombre impulsivo, quizá demasiado para su propio bienestar. Después de terminar con Stephen de inmediato decidió mandar al demonio toda su vida y se mudó a Londres con Loki. 

Tony no le vio inconveniente alguno, su empresa estaba creciendo a gran escala tanto que la división en Europa ya tenía sus propias oficinas. Sabía que podría monitorear su negocio desde allá mientras que Pepper podría encargarse de Estados Unidos. Su asistente eficiente, su ex eficiente.

Los primeros meses conviviendo con Laufeyson fueron increíbles, ambos viajaron por Europa y compartieron su vida. Para Tony fue fantástico tener a alguien que lo comprendiera. Loki lo hacía, ambos tenían un carácter similar que de vez en cuando los hacía discutir, pero no era algo con lo que no pudieran lidiar. 

O eso creía. 

Los problemas comenzaron a surgir una vez que el de ojos verdes comenzó a mostrar su verdadera personalidad. Loki, el hombre que hacía honor a su nombre. Era bastante violento y manipulador, cuando algo no le parecía simplemente azotaba los objetos contra el suelo y posteriormente se ponía a llorar. Al principio Tony le abrazaba confortándolo, asegurándole que todo estaría bien pero conforme esos arranques se hacían más frecuentes Tony no podía evitar compararlo con Stephen. Laufeyson era aún más insoportable que el neurocirujano. 

Aquellos daddy issues que una vez compartieron se estaban convirtiendo en un gran problema. Tony suponía que era porque a diferencia suya, Loki aún tenía a sus padres con vida. Odin era un hombre inflexible tan parecido a Howard, este adoraba a su hijo mayor no perdiendo oportunidad de compararlo a cada instante con Loki. Tony no podía evitar recordar a su padre y a relacionar a Frigga con su madre María, mujeres amorosas que siempre estaban ahí cuando se les necesitaba pero que no hacían más que servir de mediadoras de vez en cuando. 

Loki aborrecía encarecidamente a su hermano Thor y cada vez que peleaba con su familia desquitaba su ira con Tony. 

El punto culminante llegó cuando Odin nombró presidente de su compañía a Thor. Tony conoció los alcances de Loki cuando este se asoció con el enemigo comercial de su padre al grado de casi destruir la empresa familiar, por supuesto que eso no ocurrió y como era de costumbre Tony fue el saco de boxeo del pelinegro. 

—¡Máldita sea! pero juro que me vengare... ¡Esto no se puede quedar así!— vociferaba lanzando cada objeto a su paso. 

—Lokes por favor...

—¡Cierra la maldita boca Anthony! ¿Tú que puedes saber? Industrias Stark no es ni la mínima parte de lo que es Asgard...— escupió con veneno. 

—Si, pero al menos la empresa es mía— dijo sin pensar. 

La ira se duplicó en Laufeyson quién llegó hacía Stark en grandes zancadas dándole un puñetazo que casi le desencaja la mandíbula, para luego sujetársela despiadadamente. 

—¿Si? Al menos yo no hice el ridículo dándole un puesto importante a mi ex pareja, quien me boto por el maldito chófer. 

El coraje le nubló la cordura y Tony le regresó el golpe dándole un derechazo en el estomago que hizo que Loki se doblará. Corrió hacía la puerta tomando únicamente su chaqueta, siendo detenido por una mano que se cerró férreamente en su cabello. 

—¿A dónde vas Stark?— siseo pegando la boca a su oreja. 

—¡Lejos de ti, maldito lunático!

Forcejearon rompiendo varios muebles. El amor no importaba en ese momento. La pelea termino con Tony doblado contra la superficie de la mesa volcada, Loki arrancó la parte trasera de sus pantalones de vestir y sin ninguna preparación se introdujo en el. 

El castaño gritó de dolor por la terrible quemazón, cada embestida era un infierno, hasta que su cuerpo abrazo el miembro de su amante convirtiendo el acto en un placer mundano y salvaje. 

Él pelinegro conocía su cuerpo a la perfección, cada estocada rozaba su próstata sin contemplaciones, los dedos largos encerraban su cuello cortándole el aire haciendo que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus cuencas llevándolo al limite. 

—Eres mío Anthony— jadeaba en cada embestida.— Mío, mío, mío...

El calor que esas palabras hacían en su alma ya no era más grande que el dolor en su mejilla sangrienta. 

Laufeyson mordió su nuca y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo terminar, sus paredes internas ordeñaron el miembro de su amante desatando el orgasmo al instante... Ambos se deslizaron jadeantes y sudorosos hacia el suelo, Loki lo apretó contra su pecho susurrándole palabras de amor y ternura. La nariz de Tony se enterró en su cuello y el aroma cítrico le provocó nauseas y pánico, ya no era ese bálsamo que le curaba las heridas. Con el alma inquieta se dejó llevar por el sueño, cayendo en un estado exhaustivo. 

Al día siguiente Stark despertó encima de la cama con una nota y una rosa sobre el buró, Loki se había marchado por su té mañanero como todo buen británico. Tony se levantó resintiendo cada paso, notando cada cristal destrozado contra el piso, en uno de los pedazos de espejo pudo ver su rostro amoratado. Sabía que Loki haría remplazar cada uno de los objetos, pero lastimosamente no podía arreglar su relación, ya estaba más que rota. Eso fue lo que le hizo tomar la decisión de tomar sus maletas y marcharse dejándole como último detalle aquel libro de poemas que le había comprado como regalo cuando se mudo.

—Jamás tuve la oportunidad de disculparme apropiadamente Anthony.

Comentó Loki pensativo mirando por la ventana, al parecer el también se había perdido en los recuerdos. 

—Simplemente desapareciste, negándote a verme por completo— continuo el más alto bebiendo un sorbo de su té verde— Aunque por una parte fue lo mejor. 

—¿Ah si?— indagó Tony extrañado. 

—Después de que te marchaste te busque por todas partes. Al principio pensé que Potts estaba protegiéndote pero poco después me enteré de que estabas quedándote con Thor. 

Las mejillas de Tony se tiñeron de rojo intenso. 

—Loki yo...— trato inútilmente de explicarse. 

—Eso ya no importa, sé que probablemente te sentías desvalido y mi hermano se aprovechó de tu situación. 

—Si...— no era ni de cerca lo que había pasado pero Tony no pensaba desmentirlo. 

Cierto que en aquellos tiempos se sintió desesperado, con un temor intenso de que Laufeyson lo encontrara y pudiera matarlo. Tony sabía que el primer sitio a donde lo buscaría sería con sus amigos, Loki tenía los recursos para viajar a cualquier parte del mundo sin pensarlo dos veces, por ello en un intento de protegerse se quedo con Thor, porque sabía que ahí sería el último lugar a donde el pelinegro lo buscaría y hasta donde sabía el británico estaba enloquecido buscándolo por doquier. 

En ese momento el castaño agradeció que Loki aborreciera a su hermano y a su familia postiza. Los primeros tres días qué vivió en el departamento del rubio la paso lamentándose de su mala suerte, ya llevaba tres fracasos amorosos importantes en su vida, Pepper, Stephen y ahora Loki. 

Thor se había comportado de la mejor manera, cuidándole y consolándole. Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y cuando menos lo supo ya había formado una gran amistad con el rubio. 

Pero por supuesto que las cosas buenas nunca duraban para Tony. Todo se fue al carajo cuando una noche descubrió que Odinson lo espiaba mientras se duchaba, el morbo no fue lo peor sino su propia excitacion despertando al saberse visto. Mandando todo al demonio (especialmente su salud emocional) le llamo con el índice para que se le uniera. 

Fue el sexo más caliente y rudo de la vida. Sin lastimaduras, sin dolor o cristales incrustados en las rodillas. Tony estuvo dispuesto a aceptar a Thor como amante pero nada más, era lo suficientemente inteligente para querer mantener eso en secreto, no quería aumentar aún más la ira de Loki. 

Desde luego que el rubio tenía otros planes y lo dejó muy claro cuando después de que el castaño regresara a Nueva York por la oferta de un negocio multimillonario Thor apareció en su edificio gritándole a todo el mundo que tenían una relación amorosa y que se iban a casar. 

Ese día comprendió que sin importar que Loki y Thor no compartieran lazos sanguíneos ambos eran igual de controladores. Hizo lo que cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro debía hacer, pedirle a los de seguridad que lo echaran, ahora se arrepentía cada vez que miraba aquella grabación de las cámaras de seguridad, Thor lucia como un enorme golden retriever. 

Lo peor no fue la mirada herida de su rubio, sino el escandalo con la prensa, era obvio que Loki se enteraría. 

—¿Así que tu relación con Thor mejoró?— preguntó en un intento por desviar el tema, aún se sentía terriblemente mal por el ridículo que le había hecho pasar a Odinson, se juró que lo compensaría algún día pero aún no reunía el valor suficiente para encararlo. 

—Si, comprendí que había cometido muchos errores y quise enmendarlos— musito Loki en un suspiro.— Tenías razón en que juzgue mal a mi hermano. 

—Me alegro por ti— respondió incómodo, no sabía que decirle realmente. 

—Creo que el hecho de que te marcharas de mi vida me hizo revaluar todas mis decisiones y me juré Anthony que cuando fuera un hombre sano, sin problemas vendría para recuperarte. 

—¿Qué?

—Después de todos estos años aún no te olvido, tú eres el amor de mi vida, lo sé— declaró sin titubeos. 

Tony se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra. Una sensación de adrenalina corrió por sus venas y por un instante el pensamiento de volver a dejarse besar por aquellos finos labios se clavó en su mente, pero pronto esa imagen fue sustituida por unos dulces ojos azules. 

—Loki yo estoy en una relación. 

—¿Y respetas tanto tu relación que te arreglaste más de lo normal para venir a verme?— preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas. 

Stark abrió la boca sorprendido, jamás admitiría qué pasó más tiempo preparándose para ese encuentro que trabajando. 

—Eso no...— balbuceó. 

—Te conozco Tony. 

Laufeyson se puso de pie. 

—¿A donde vas?— preguntó Stark irguiéndose también. 

—Te daré tiempo, lo necesitas...— Loki suspiro pasándose una mano por el cabello.— Escucha, solo piénsalo, estaré aquí varios días. 

Le extendió una tarjeta con sus datos impresos. Repentinamente le tomó la mano y se la llevó hasta los labios besando delicadamente sus nudillos, Tony se perdió inevitablemente en aquellos ojos esmeralda. 

—No es la primera vez que hago que te replantees una relación Tony y si no me aceptas de vuelta ten por seguro que no será la ultima. 

Laufeyson le sonrió depredador y salió del local no sin antes darle un sugestivo apretón a su mano como despedida. Tony lo siguió con la mirada sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado y su mano arder ante el contacto con sus labios. 

***

No pudo regresar al trabajo, era simplemente imposible. Se había quedado en el restaurante por más de una hora procesando todo lo que había acabado de pasar, en ese lapso de tiempo recibió una llamada de Steve para decirle que ya había salido del hospital y que estaría esperándolo en casa. 

Cuando tuvo la fuerza para marcharse de ahí se fue directo al departamento pensando miles de cosas, entre ellas lo último que le dijo Loki "no es la primera vez que hago que te replantéeles una relación", claro que no, Laufeyson creía que como ya había sido infiel una vez podía volver a serlo. ¡Dios! pero que reputación...

Arribó al edificio que compartía con Steve arrastrando los pasos, realmente no sabía cómo encarar al rubio en ese momento. Recorrió el pasillo con monotonía quedándose momentáneamente pausado al notar el enorme arreglo florar junto a la puerta, sintió una intensa punzada de celos al imaginar que cualquiera de las Carter, Scott Lang o el indesebale de Brock Rumlow le hubiesen enviado eso a Steve como buenas vibras por su accidente, tomo el arreglo y leyó la tarjeta. 

"Querido Anthony, me encuentro en Nueva York por negocios y deseo una cita contigo. Dejamos demasiados asuntos inconclusos la última vez"

Thor Odinson. 

Mierda...


End file.
